


Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chilling in a Flower Shop, Multi, Slight Sukka, in a flowers shop, platonic Mai and Sokka chilling, slight kataang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mai work's in her Aunt's flower shop, stuff happens, just Mai's tales from the flower shop.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, what does strawberry conditioner taste like?

"Okay, here's what you do, get her flowers for her birthday." Mai heard someone say as they walked into the flower shop.  
"What kind,"  
"Hey this is my sister you're talking about, I'll only help you so much."  
"Panda Lily," Mai said, "It means like true love or something," Mai said  
"Oh, thanks!" The boy said  
"Can I ask who's the lucky lady?"  
"My friend Katara,"  
"Who's also my sister," the other boy said  
"Well, I hope that your love confession is successful,"  
Apparently, it went well because Aang (He told her his name) kept coming back. One time she even helped him make a flower crown for her. One time Katara came in looking for flowers that are good for graves. She had heard from Aang (her now boyfriend) that they were really good. Mura was happy about the business.  
Another new customer was looking for flower seeds. Mai helped her, the girl's name was Suki, she just moved here and wanted to have a nice garden.  
"I need help!" Aang's friend said coming in.  
"First I need your name,"  
"Why?"  
"I assume you wish to initiate conversation."  
"Sokka, what about you?"  
"Mai,"  
"I'll call you Gloomy Girl of the Flowers,"  
"What the fuck?"  
"It makes sense,"  
"No it doesn't, so what do you want help with?"  
"I've fallen in love!" He said leaning back against the counter, his head upsidedown facing hers  
"Somebody loves you? I've only known you for a little while now but even I can't believe somebody loves you."  
He turned back around, "I need to make her fall in love with me,"  
"Got any plans?"  
"Every day leave a single flower outside her door."  
"Would you leave a note?"  
"Just with her name."  
"Then how will she know who it's from?"  
"Well, she'll start leaving notes for me asking who I am."  
"You have this all planned out don't you?"  
"Yep!"  
"Well, I can't promise that it will work but I'll supply the flowers."  
"Yes!"  
"Aunt Mura will love the business,"  
"Thank you so much Gloomy Girl of the Flowers."  
"If you're so thankful then you'll stop calling me that."  
"I'll never be THAT thankful,"  
  
Nine days later Suki (The girl who bought the flower seeds) returned with nine flowers, "Sokka," Mai muttered under her breath  
"What?" Suki asked  
"Nothing!" She covered quickly  
"I'm assuming you sold these?"  
"Yep,"  
"Who bought them?"  
"I can't tell. But I would recommend leaving notes for him."  
"So it's a guy, also why would I leave notes?"  
"Don't ask me I didn't make the plan."  
"Okay, thanks then,"  
  
The next day Sokka came bursting through the door, "SHE LEFT A NOTE!"  
"I know I told her to,"  
"What?"  
"She came in yesterday asking who bought them and I told her to leave a note."  
Then Suki came in, "I did what you told me do you think he'll respond?" Suki asked. Mai noticed Sokka correcting his posture and straightening his shirt.  
"Sokka, Suki, Suki guy who sent you flowers." Sokka blushed as she put her hand out for him to shake,  
"Nice to meet you Sokka,"  
"You too."  
"Hey Gloomy Girl of the Flowers," Sokka called  
"What?" she asked coming around from the back  
"I want to set you up with my friend." He admitted  
"Who?"  
"Zuko,"  
"You mean my best friend since I was nine?"  
"So you know each other,"  
"Why are we having this conversation?"  
"Because Zuko was talking about how pretty the girl at the flower shop is."  
Mai blushed, "You better not be fucking with me,"  
"I'm not I swear!"  
"Alright, maybe I'll give him a call."  
"Because you're madly in love with your childhood best friend!" She couldn't deny it.  



End file.
